Killjoy
Killjoy was a Lightweight built by Team O-Town that competed at the 2004 RFL Nationals. It was a Silver shell spinner with two metal teeth that stuck out far from the shell, these could also be swapped out for more traditional teeth depending on the opponent. Despite this destructive weaponry Killjoy did not do well, winning only one battle, and losing two. Robot History 2004 RFL Nationals Killjoy's first fight was against the colorful invertible wedge of The Black Mamba. This fight started with Killjoy spinning up to speed, and popping the side of The Black Mamba, this tore a gash in the left rear side of The Black Mamba. Killjoy then came in and delivered a devastating blow to the rear of The Black Mamba, this lodged the two robots together, and the match had to be paused to separate the two robots. The two robots were stuck together so fast that the announcer had to keep the audience entertained while the robots were separated. Once they were separated Killjoy got back up to speed, and started ripping into the top armor of The Black Mamba. Killjoy then strafed to the side, and delivered a blow to front left corner of the wedgebot. The Black Mamba then came in for an attack, and managed to stop Killjoy's spinner but took some more damage to the wedge for its troubles, it followed this up by ramming Killjoy into the rails. Killjoy escaped, and spun back up before striking The Black Mamba again, ripping chunks of armor off the side of the robot. The Black Mamba then got underneath of Killjoy, however Killjoy's rotating blades on its spinning shell sliced the top armor of The Black Mamba completely open as a result. Killjoy then attacked the now damaged top armor, ripping a chunk of it off, The Black Mamba then took Killjoy to the rails. Killjoy then spun back up, and delivered a huge hit to the bottom of The Black Mamba, this peeled its bottom armor downwards, and prevented its wedge from touching the ground. Killjoy then delivered another hit, this sent The Black Mamba spinning, after a few more minor pops from Killjoys weapon The Black Mamba then took a major hit that disabled half of its drive, this caused The Black Mamba to tap out meaning Killjoy had won by Knockout with 14 seconds left on the clock. Killjoy's next fight was against Max Wedge, this fight started with Max Wedge box rushing Killjoy, and missing. This allowed Killjoy to get up to full speed. Max Wedge then slammed into Killjoy, slowing the deadly spinner down, and repeatedly slammed it into the rails before getting stuck under them itself. The fight was then paused to allow for a free unstick for Max Wedge, and once it resumed Max Wedge slammed into Killjoy full bore. This destabilized Killjoy, which quickly recovered and delivered a hit that bent the wedge of Max Wedge off the ground a little. However after this Max Wedge slammed into Killjoy which promptly lost one of its teeth, and its weapon, as well its directional flag leaving it vulnerable. Max Wedge then slammed the now defenseless Killjoy into the rails repeatedly, nearly flipping it at one point. After this Max Wedge pitted Killjoy, and as a result won the fight by Technical Knockout. This loss put Killjoy in the losers bracket where it would face Tom Petruccelli's former BattleBots semifinalist, Nasty Attitude. This fight started with Nasty Attitude box rushing Killjoy, and taking a large hit on the front wedge, which spun it out. Nasty Attitude then delivered a hit to Killjoy that sent it flying into the rails, this disabled Killjoys drive. However a count out would not happen as Killjoy spun back up, and Nasty Attitude rammed into it again. This sent Killjoy over the rails, and out of the arena, instantly eliminating it from the 2004 RFL Nationals. Killjoy would continue to compete for two more years before Team O-Town retired from the sport, and along with them Killjoy, and Ground Zero. Combat Record Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 1 *'Losses:' 2 Outside RoboGames Killjoy was originally built for BattleBots, where it competed in Season 3.0 as The Orlando Commando. It did well there, winning two fights before losing to Garm. It also entered Season 5.0 but suffered technichal issues, and was forced to forfeit its first match. After Battlebots ended it was renamed to Killjoy, and competed in all four of the Battle Beach events that were held for robots 12 pounds or heavier. It had its best performance at Battle Beach 2, where it became the Middleweight champion. Killjoy also competed at the Steel Conflict hosted Triangle Series Nationals in 2003 where it lost both of its fights. Category:Robots that have been thrown out of the arena Category:Robots that have never had a Judges Decision Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Full Body Spinners Category:Robots that debuted in the 2004 RFL Nationals Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Steel Conflict Competitors Category:Battle Beach Competitors Category:Robots That are no longer competing Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Combat Robots Category:Robots from Florida Category:Crowd Favorites Category:2004 RFL Nationals Competitors Category:ComBots Only Competitors Category:American Robots